Take Over
by December'sRose
Summary: Sally tries to convince Derek to let her become the new lead singer for D-Rock. Will Derek replace Casey? Dasey one-shot


Title: Take Over

Rated T

Summary: Sally tries to convince Derek to let her be the new lead singer for D-Rock. Will Derek replace Casey? Dasey one-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek or the song I used later on in this one-shot.

_Dedication: For Lidia (SuperReader) because you're such an awesome friend! And because I know you love Dasey as much as I do!_

A/N: This here is the result of one of the many plot bunnies I have jotted down in my spiral (Seriously, I have about two or three pages worth of one-shot ideas. The plot bunnies never stop attacking!). It started out as a vague concept but I have a tendency to turn something vague into…well, something more. Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

He often heard her sing to herself softly as they worked stressful hours at the restaurant. Her volume wasn't the loudest then but there was no point in denying she had an incredible voice. That's why it wasn't a surprise when she said:

"You want to be a singer?" Derek asked his girlfriend of almost a month, forging a shocked expression. Sally smiled at him sheepishly.

"Yeah." She responded. "I used to be in choir when I was in middle school and I love to sing. People tell me I'm really good at it too."

"So, why didn't you sing during Open Mic Night?"  
Sally watched as Derek put up the chairs after she finished cleaning the table. She sighed. "I'm not sure, I guess I just didn't want to steal the spotlight from CD-Rock." Sally told him, with a wink.

Derek winced at this. "Uh, Sally." He started. "Yeah, it's just D-Rock. We don't have a lead singer; Casey was just filling in for us one time and it was actually a nightmare working with her." Okay, so he lied a little on the last part. Casey had been helpful and less annoying to work with when he asked her to help him write the song Sally requested but there was no way Derek would actually admit _that._

Sally thoughtfully ran the rag across the last table. Derek just stared at her. Sally was in fact the hardest girlfriend he ever had to figure out. There was just no way in predicting exactly what she was thinking about. So he asked her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" She broke her semi-trance and turned to him, a smile appearing on her face moments later. "Oh nothing really, except-"

Derek groaned inwardly as she put on a puppy pout. She wanted something. Still, he prodded her to finish. "Except what?"

"Well, as a request from your girlfriend," Sally abandoned the rag and inched near him, placing her arms around his neck. "Would you let me sing the next time D-Rock performs?"

This, Derek had not been expecting.

"What?" He smirked. "Like, SD-Rock?"

"Well, yes." She frowned, pouting. "Derek, I haven't had a solo opportunity since choir and that was ages ago." Sally tried to look her cutest. "Please, Derek? I'd love to sing with you guys and since Casey isn't your lead singer…"

It wasn't as big a favor Derek had been expecting so he actually considered it. She had an outstanding voice and Sally would probably be more agreeable to work with then Casey had been the first time she preformed with D-Rock. Sam and Ralph enjoyed her company so there was really no harm…

"Oh, thanks Derek!" Sally squealed, snapping him out of his thoughts. He blinked and looked down at her as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I ,uh, didn't say anything…"

"Yeah, I know." Sally smiled. "I also know how to read you; you were just about to say yes anyway."  
He was?

"Oh, uh…sure." Derek said, confused. His girlfriend was positively beaming.  
"I can't wait to sing with you." She informed him. "I know you don't really have many songs that requires a female voice but I've written a couple that I'd like to try out."

"You…you write your own songs?" Derek inquired, raising an eyebrow. Sally nodded.

"Well, yeah." She said. "They're just poems at first but later I put melodies to them. It's sort of a fun hobby for me."

Sally never ceased to amaze him.

"So, when is your next gig?" She asked, curiously. "Did the boss say that you could make D-Rock the official band of Smelly Nelly's?"  
"Yeah, he did actually. Next gig is this Friday actually." Derek smirked. "But then, if you're singing for D-Rock, who's going to be our new MC?"  
This question stumped Sally just as Derek thought it would. His girlfriend frowned, thinking. "I've got it!" She said after a moment. "Why not Casey?"  
Derek looked at her if she was kidding, but Sally continued. "Well, if Casey's not apart of D-Rock and I'm going to be singing for you…." Sally looked at him, smiling. "It's the perfect solution."

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to share the same stage with Casey _again_?" He asked her, incredulously. Sally looked confused.

"When did you share the stage with her before?"

"Once when she first preformed with D-Rock and another time that I refuse to mention."

Sally shrugged it off without a second thought. "You will ask Casey about the MC position tonight right? You know how she is when you spring things on her."

"Yeah, I know." Derek laughed at the shared memory; he knew Sally was thinking about the time that he set Casey and Tink up on surprise a double date with them for a laugh. Sally only agreed with it because she thought that he was actually doing something kind for his step-sister. Derek got an ear-full from her later on that evening about the prank (clearly, Sally failed to see the humor in it).

"Well, I'll tell you one thing." Sally said with a smile. "You just made my evening!"

"Sure, no problem." Derek said slowly as Sally leaned her head against his chest.

It was easy pleasing Sally, but now he forced to do the unthinkable: ask Casey for a favor, which to say in the least was as unpleasant as he knew it would be.

--

"…And then he took my notebook!" Marti declared, stabbing her fork angrily into her chicken. "It was all _his_ fault, not mine!"

"Marti, it doesn't matter whose fault it was." Nora reminded her. "You pushed him down and that's against your classroom rules."

"Nora's right, sweetheart." George agreed. "The punishment stands."  
"It's not fair." Marti grumbled, sulking down into her seat. Derek turned his attention away from the show as it ended, proceeding to take a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes from the bowl in the center of the table. Casey rolled her eyes at the enormous amount. "Share some with the rest of us, you pig."

"Great idea." Derek smirked, licking his spoon and digging into the mashed potato mountain he had just created. He reached over to drop the portion over Casey's vegetables. Her face twisted in disgust.

"Der-ek!"  
"Enough you two," Nora scolded without even looking over.

"So, Derek how was work tonight? Sally decided to eat at home today?" George asked as to keep the two elder teens from arguing.

"Fine and yeah." He answered, taking a bite of his own chicken. As he chewed he remembered Sally's request and gulped the chicken down quickly. "D-Rock is going to perform for Smelly Nelly's this Friday night."  
"Again?" Lizzie asked, surprised.

"Liz, don't you know anything?" Edwin rolled his eyes in hopes to earn a praise of sorts from his older brother. "D-Rock performed on Open Mic Night so they could become Smelly Nelly's official band." He glanced over at his brother eagerly but Derek was too busy gulping down a glass of milk.

"So, D-Rock is performing again?" Casey asked with a grin. "Are you sure you're not _too _embarrassed to sing this time?"

"Actually, I'm not singing." Derek said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "And speaking of, I need a favor." He looked at Casey pointedly, who frowned.

"You sabotage my vegetables and then you ask me for a favor?" She scoffed, pushing the vegetable-potato mixture to the side of her plate with her fork. "What, you want me to sing for you again?"  
"Nope." Derek rolled his eyes. "Sally wants you to be MC."

"Isn't Sally MC?" Nora asked.

"Not anymore." Derek grinned. "Now, she's the official lead singer for D-Rock."

"Derek, you replaced Casey with Sally? Derek, how could you!?" Lizzie cried.

"Hey, Casey was never officially our lead singer." Derek protested.

"But she helped you out so many times. This is a bit selfish." Nora agreed, frowning.

"Woah, Sally can sing?" Edwin exclaimed. "That girl can do everything!"

"So can Casey." Lizzie said through gritted teeth, kicking Edwin under the table.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"Guys, knock it off." George intervened, his frown matching Nora's.

"You know, Lizzie's right Derek." Casey began, scowling. "I've done nothing but help you with D-Rock-"

"Help us?" Derek laughed. "Please, you didn't help us. For one thing when you sang with us the first time you were a massive pain to work with and I'm sure Sam and Ralph agree."

"That's a lie!"

"That's enough." Casey and her Mom both said at the same time. Nora's frowned deepened.

"Derek, I'm not going to force you to do anything but I just want you to know that I'm really disappointed in you." She told him. "Getting Sally to sing for you when Casey's helped you out with performances so many times-"  
"Hey, I didn't ask Sally she's the one who asked me!" Derek declared.

"That doesn't make it right!" Lizzie interjected on her sister's behalf. Derek frowned.

"I think Casey should sing with you on Friday." Marti declared, wanting to join in on the conversation.

"I think that we're arguing over nothing because Sally has just as good a voice as Casey." Edwin retorted.

"Edwin, that's not the point!" Lizzie protested.

"Who says!?"  
"I say!"

"Look, all of you have a point," Derek admitted getting the Venturi-McDonald clan to quiet down. "Still, that doesn't change anything. Sally already asked to sing for us and I'm letting her because what Sally wants, Sally gets."  
"Oh, you mean like you?" Casey asked angrily. She threw her napkin down on her plate and pushed away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie asked.

"To my room, away from him." Casey told her, darting a glare in Derek's direction. He shrugged it off and continued shoveling potatoes in his mouth. He stopped only when he felt five pairs of eyes on him.

"What?" He asked, bitterly, his mouth-full.

"That's it, I'm going to my room too." Lizzie rolled her eyes and excused herself.

"Me too," Marti said, frowning at her older brother and following her sister. "Smerek you were mean to Casey and I don't like it!"

"Neither do we." Nora said, agreeing with the eight year-old. "How many times have you asked you two to stop fighting?"

"Lost count."

"Oh forget it Nora," George said, bitterly. "Let Sally sing for D-Rock this Friday night. Maybe then we'll see how Sally thinks about this after we tell her how much it's affecting Casey. She seems to be more sympathetic than Derek here." He got up from the table, taking his plate. "Your turn to clean the table."

Derek just responded by rolling his eyes as Nora got up to follow George. He looked over at Edwin, the only remaining member of the clan still sitting next to him.

"Well, I think-"  
"Edwin. Leave." Derek demanded, not wanting fake appreciation from his little brother right now. Edwin scowled.  
"Fine. I was just leaving!" Edwin declared, dramatically rising from his seat and storming out of the living room. Derek sighed, irritated, as he glanced over the empty table. Things certainly didn't go the way he hoped; maybe he should have waited until Casey agreed to be MC before dumping his licked-mashed potatoes on her food.

Within ten minutes, he had the table cleared off and left the dishes in the sink (Nora and his dad said _nothing_ about dishes). He trudged upstairs, exhausted. Work hadn't been extremely busy but Casey was adding all this extra stress on him. He knew the boss wouldn't agree to Sally singing for him if their wasn't an MC (the boss was strict and was known to be a bit up tight) and Sally would be more than a little disappointed.

It sounded like Lizzie was using the shower while he could only assume Edwin was in his Attic bedroom. Same with Marti; she was probably already asleep (or waiting for Lizzie to get out of the shower so she could use the bathroom).

__

"But now, there's no where to hide since you pushed my life aside! I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you…."

Derek cringed as Casey's voice floated from the open door to her bedroom. Knowing Casey, she had probably already changed into her pajamas and was singing while writing in her diary, unconscious of any audience.

__

"My head is saying 'fool forget him'. My heart is saying 'don't let go'. Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you."

Where was that song from anyway? Derek was sure he had heard it before at some point but he couldn't place a title to it. So, curiously, he walked over and without knocking swung Casey's door open. Like he predicted he found her lying on her bed, diary open. She stopped singing mid-chorus.

"What do you want?" She asked, venom in her voice. He ignored the unwelcome she was trying to give him and smirked.  
"Heard you out in the hall and I thought a cat died." He retorted, knowing this insult would probably soften her up later. Insults firsts, then apologies, then the favor. That was his new strategy. Like he expected, she scowled.

"Didn't you insult me enough at dinner?" Casey retorted. "Just get out. I don't need a headache before I go to sleep."

"Nah, I'm actually kidding. That song you were singing was pretty neat." Derek told her with a grin. Casey shook her head.

"I don't need you to sit here and insult me in my own room!" She retorted. "I can tell when people are being sarcastic you know."

"I'm not insulting you!" He insisted, gulping so the apology could have a good effect on her. She looked up, unconvinced. "I'm serious. It was good. What was that song? Sounded familiar."  
"Derek, I don't believe you don't even know where that song was from!" Casey exclaimed, shocked.

Derek blinked. "Was I supposed too?"  
"It's only the most classic, musical ever. _Grease!"_ Casey's eyes widened in shock as Derek's expression remained clueless. "Come on: Danny Zuko, Sandy, The Pink Ladies, Rizo none of this rings a bell?" She asked incredulously. Derek paused before replying. A memory infiltrated his thoughts as he recalled watching the said film with his younger siblings back before the divorce.

"Oh, I remember it now. Didn't that shy chick change her image at the end for the cool guy or something?"

"Yeah, that's it." Casey nodded. "I'm actually surprised you remember that, you hate musicals."

"I hate stupid musicals about pirates." He reminded her. Casey rolled her eyes.

"So, what?" Casey asked. "You're still trying to get me to be MC for Friday night?"

"How'd you know?"  
"Derek, I'm not going to do it." She informed him, watching his smug expression disappear. "I know Sally is your girlfriend and everything, and even though she and I do get along I just…I don't know."

"Well, if we don't get an MC, the boss won't let Sally perform with us." Derek shook his head and sat in her desk chair hoping that this action would soften her up. She remained firm.

"Why can't you ask Emily?"

"Because Sally wanted you to do it and she doesn't really know Emily."

"Well, how about Kendra?"  
"Out of town with her family this weekend."  
"Well, what about Sam or…Ralph?"  
"Case, they're _part_ of D-Rock."

His smirk returned as he watched Casey's hopeful features fall. "I still don't see why I should have to…hey, Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Why…why don't you want me to be the lead singer for D-Rock? What, is it because I don't have a good enough voice or something?"

Again, this question was something Derek had not been expecting.

In truth, he thought Casey had a great voice. That's why he felt compelled to pick her as his lead singer the first time. When she sang in the musical he almost felt guilty of getting all the attention and credit when Casey received none. She shared Sally's talent of writing songs which is why he acted upon impulse and got his little brother to do what he wanted. To steal that great song from Casey.

The question still stood: Why didn't he use Casey as his lead singer? Sure she wasn't going out with Max anymore but she was still semi-popular around the school and he had enough popularity for the both of them if that was the case. Though he was too proud to admit it out loud, he did think that she had just as great a singing voice as Sally. Probably even better now that he really thought about it….

"Derek? If you're going to ignore my question and stare into space then get out of my room."

Derek snapped out of his thoughts. "I don't want you to sing for D-Rock because…well, because Sally asked to sing for us already."  
He ignored Casey's 'Yeah right' look. She sighed. "Whatever Derek. Point is, I'm not going to be MC on Friday."

"Final answer?"  
"Yes, final answer!" Casey snapped. "Now get out of my room. I'm busy." She gestured to her diary.

"Sure, sure." Derek rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. Before he left, he glanced at Casey one more time. "By the way, Case. I don't think you have a bad voice at all."

Casey looked up, as though unsure those were the right words he heard him say, but Derek had already left for his room leaving her in an awkward silence.

--

"Dudes, we are so going to rock tonight!" Ralph cheered as he met up with his two friends as the final bell rang. Derek smirked as the drummer exchanged high fives with Sam.

"I know, right?" Sam grinned, looking at Derek. "If this gig goes well and we keep performing at Smelly Nelly's we'll have chanced to get signed in the future!

"Imagine it." He continued. "We're finishing up the final number of a gig. The crowd is going crazy after Sally finishes. Then a guy from a huge record label comes up to us and one or two contracts later, we're on tour!"

"Yeah, great." Derek muttered. Since Casey had asked him that question the other day he felt uncomfortable. Not exactly guilty but…uncomfortable. It was like he had a bad feeling that things weren't going to go the way Sam just described them.

Sally rehearsed with D-Rock the other night at Sam's house. Originally, Derek was just going to have his girlfriend sing the song he and Casey wrote (only thing different was he added a chorus) but she insisted to teach them one of her own songs. Sally taught Derek and Sam the melody and told Ralph he could improvise when he felt the impulse Sam and Ralph learned their parts rather quickly and even though the song wasn't _perfect_ yet, they all at least knew how to play it. Sally's new song had a fast beat and her voice matched perfectly with the rhythm. Though Derek was impressed and his friends were in high spirits he still felt that uncomfortable feeling. Something about this wasn't…complete.

"What's the matter, D?" Sam asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Don't tell me you're zoning out now! Not today of all days!"

"Chill Sam." Derek retorted, swatting Sam's hand away. The parking lot was becoming empty as they walked towards Derek's car. Sam was going over to Ralph's before the gig and he knew Casey already got a ride from Emily after her poetry club ended that afternoon. "I'm fine. Just great."

"Okay man, you sure? Because if you're not feeling up to playing tonight…"

"I'll be there." Derek cut him off abruptly. He climbed into his car. "Quit worrying."

Sam exchanged a look with Ralph and shrugged. Derek watched as they made their way to Ralph's car before pulling out of the parking lot, trying to ignore that uncomfortable feeling that seemingly was trying to take over his mind.

--

He was right where he knew she'd be. After his Dad, Edwin, Marti and Nora (Lizzie absolutely refused to attend on her sister's behalf) greeted her, they all went to get ready for bed, leaving the two alone in the living room.

"So, how was the gig?" Casey asked him, placing her book on the coffee table. She was currently laying across the couch, facing the door way. Derek set his guitar down and sat in his own chair. "Your boss let Sally perform without an MC?"

"Nope." Derek said. "A waitress did it after Sally made me pay her." He looked at Casey and saw a light grin of amusement tugging at her mouth. "Sally was a big hit. Customers came up and asked her for autographs." He elaborated this last part: only two, shy little girls around Marti's age had approached Sally after the concert. Still, he smirked as Casey's grin faltered, the jealous reaction he had been hoping for.

"Oh." Was all she said. Derek couldn't stand the simple silence that found its' way between them for the next several moments.

"So, how was that poetry thing?" He found himself asking.

"Alright, I guess." She informed him. "Noel wrote a really beautiful one and shared it with us."

"You're _still _friends with that Noel guy?" Derek blurted out. Casey frowned at him.

"Yes, I am." She said, firmly. "In fact, our friendship couldn't be better."

Without any warning, it suddenly clicked. Derek found himself chewing on the possibility as he stared at the remote.

It was clear, it made perfect sense! The reason why he kept refusing to make Casey his lead singer. He now understood why it felt off when Sally performed with them tonight. He understood why the night wasn't exactly perfect even if other eyes thought it was.

An old conversation infiltrated his memory and Derek found himself thinking about the 'just friends' debate he and Casey had not too long ago. He had been mostly right, and if Casey wasn't his friend and he didn't consider her flesh and blood family…well, then _what_ was she?

"You never did answer my question the other night." Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Derek looked over only to find her looking back at him pointedly. His expression must have looked clueless as he fumbled for the right words. Casey must of mistook his pause for immature ignorance as she rose from her seat, a scowl present within her features. "Never mind." She declared. "I'm glad the gig went well for you guys tonight."

"Casey, wait!" Derek grabbed her arm as she walked past before she could make her way to the stairs. And before she could even ask why he stopped her he got up from his seat and pressed his lips firmly against her own.

Derek knew he initiated the kiss on impulse but didn't care. He knew Casey was probably beyond surprised with this impulse but tried not to think about it. He needed this, and he realized (finally) that the girl he wanted all along was _not _Sally. The girl he wanted all along had been in front of him the entire time.

All the bickering, the arguments, the prank wars, they all had been apart of the denial phase. Derek knew now most of it had been used to cover up the spark of attraction he felt whenever Casey helped him write that song, or when they both were stuck together in their house for March Break. Unconsciously, he figured, the spark had grown into a passionate flame and was now only demanding is' want of acknowledgment.

To say Derek was pleased when Casey finally returned the kiss would have been an understatement. Pleasurable chills ran up and down his spine as the kiss deepened. He ran his fingers through Casey's flimsy, straight hair as she placed her arms around his neck.

The kiss only broke when their lungs whined for air. They stared at each other, breathless.

"Wow, that was…unexpected." Casey said as she found her voice. Derek looked into her eyes and became horrified when he couldn't read her expression.

"Are you mad? I know how you hate surprises."

To his own surprise Casey shook her head and giggled. "I guess I'm not _that _surprised. I've been feeling the attraction between us too but I never said anything. I only argued with you because I thought I was sure you didn't feel the same way."

He smirked triumphantly. His smug expression faded as the question begged to be asked. "So, what now?" Casey pursed her lips together in a thoughtful manner. After a few moments she replied.

"I guess you break up with Sally, that is if you want to…you know." Derek smiled at her as she blushed. "It's either that or we just forget this whole thing ever-" Casey almost stumbled backwards as Derek pulled her into another kiss. Of course she kissed him back but when it finished and they pulled apart for air she blinked, finding herself dazed. All the girls she had talked to in the past had been right: Derek _was _a great kisser.

"In case you didn't get it, Case, that was me telling you that I'm breaking up with Sally." Derek rested his own forehead upon hers; she could feel his warm, sweet breath upon her lips when he talked. "Now that we've happened there's no way I'd be able to forget and go back to the way things were before." With that said, he kissed her sweetly and Casey felt any petty worries she had disappear. She felt warm and safe in Derek's hold and knew in her heart that this was meant to be. Even if she tried she too would never be able to forget this moment as long as she lived.

-Fin-

A/N: I was so hyper when I finally finished this. I'm honestly pleased with the way it turned out. It may not be my best work but I'm still happy with it. Thanks so much for reading everyone! I'm about to go for a swim, so until next time!

"_Never let go of the one you truly love_"

-December'sRose


End file.
